


Glasses

by spacecase



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glasses kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on the Mass Effect Kink meme as a fill for a prompt. This was written before ME3 is out, so I didn't know very much about James then. </p>
<p>Original prompt: <br/><i>ManShep wears glasses during sexy time because M!LI (preferably Vega, but I am all for Kaidan or Joker too) thinks it’s hot; one thing leads to another, and Shep ends up blowing M!LI and letting him come all over his face and glasses.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

“Holy Shit.” Shepard let out a low chuckle, he wasn’t sure what to think right now. In front of the man was a box, cardboard nonetheless. You hardly ever saw cardboard boxes anymore, too temporary for most and very destructible. The stains and the amount of re-done tape jobs to keep it closed showed the age. There was a vague idea of what exactly was in the box, yet those memories were someone else then.

John Shepard hadn’t been back on Earth since he joined the Alliance, more than eager to put his past behind him.The old scars may have vanished when Cerberus patched him up, but that didn’t mean the man forgot the reason behind each of them. The only scar he was glad to be rid of was the remnants of a do it yourself tattoo claiming loyalty to the Tenth Street Reds.

“What is it, Commander?” A voice sounded from the doorway, Shepard’s jaw twitched at the title. It wasn’t his anymore, didn’t feel right.

“James.” Shepard liked the kid, he was still by the book right now. The older man could remember how much of a brown-noser he was, the Sargent screaming in his face and shouting right back what kind of mommy boy pussy he was. Even if that hurt at the time, he didn’t fight back. Now, he’d probably bite right back. Vega seemed to admire him too, Shepard wasn’t sure in what way just yet. “What have I told you?”

 

“Right.” The man laughed, crossing his arms once he was leaning against the table near the box. “Oh, yeah.” Looking down James’ eyes flashed in recognition at the old thing. “That came for you a few days ago. They spent a while to figure out that it wasn’t anything that could help you escape or something.”

“Like I would.” Shepard grumbled, scratching at the back of his neck. Really, it was almost insulting. Shepard turned himself in, everyone knew how he was. Yet they still kept him holed up in a room and had this kid watching him. It made sense but while he felt awful for what had happened, the man was going to defend it.

“What’s in it?” James changed the subject, John couldn’t tell if he was genuinely curious or didn’t want to get into another slight debate on the arrangements. An enjoyable game of strip poker ended that way a few days ago. It was getting interesting, to say the least. Shepard was winning.

“Don’t really remember, but I’ve got an idea.” Shepard picked up the box to figure out the weight of it. “Right before I joined the Alliance I was usually getting in and out of trouble.” It was a little difficult to get the tape lifted up, Shepard’s nails were very short. Nervous habit kept it that way. There were a lot of reasons to be nervous. “There were these people I stayed with for a while, technically my foster home. I probably treated them like shit, but I was an angry kid. Ran away more than once.” No one really cared all that much to listen about his past, James seemed eager enough so Shepard didn’t mind. “Julie, she tried hard to get through to me. Her vid-mails from her brother about being in the Alliance kind of intrigued me, and helped my decision once I got in enough trouble right before I turned eighteen. She kept a few of my things, I said I’d come back for them but I never did- fuck.” Shepard let out a frustrated sigh at yet another failed attempt to lift the tape with his non-existent nails.

James snorted and moved over, taking something out of his pocket. “Here, let me help.” James’ arm brushed against Shepard’s own, it was warm. James was a good looking guy, he made John flustered from time to time. Privately, of course. Shepard was a guarded man, even if Alenko’s ass sometimes distracted him on the field didn’t mean he did anything about it. James was a strange case in this department, while Alenko obviously friend-zoned Shepard when comments would slip, James just gave Shepard these looks. Hell, when they played strip poker it was like he was losing on purpose. Like he wanted Shepard to stare.

After a swift and short vibrating noise, the box was cut open with a very handy pocket knife. Smirking, James twirled it around his his hand before depositing it back into his pocket. “There you go Commander.” John just shook his head, letting it slide this time. He was too curious about what was in the box. There were some old comic books, some old school records that showcased his awful grades, a photo of Shepard’s parents the day he was born, his old glasses, some shirts and a pair of ratty pants, old gaudy necklaces and a few other nick knacks. Making a face at a red bandanna and a coat with some gang related patches, they went straight to the small trash bin in the corner. What a reminder.

“You don’t see these anymore.” James had been leafing through the old comics when Shepard went to throw out the old articles of clothing so John assumed that’s what he meant. So when the man turned around, James was holding up his old glasses with this weird smirk on his face. He was glad there were no photos of him then in the box, he was this lanky big eared kid and glasses did not help.

Laughing, Shepard shrugged. “Hey, best I could get then. I could not see anything when I was a kid, couldn’t afford surgery. Once I joined the Alliance the gene mods took care of my vision.” Before he knew it the glasses were on his face, only slightly tight. He could remember how loose they were then, always sliding down his face and falling off easily if he was running away from someone or something. One of James’ hands lingered briefly at the side of his head, Shepard couldn’t make out the look on his face, the glasses didn’t make his vision better, it made it worse now.

“That’s...” James let out a short breath, taking his hand away from the side of John’s face.  
“Hey!” Shepard finally regained his composure, the back of his neck heating up and let out out a nervous chuckle. “What was that for?”

“Just wanted to see what you looked like in them.” James’ voice was a little weird, but Shepard tried to ignore it. Rolling his eyes, Shepard moved to take them off.

“They’re ridiculous.” James’ hand quickly stopped Shepard from taking them off, John raised an eyebrow.

“No, you actually look pretty good in them.” Vega was most likely grinning, mocking him. James’ hand wasn’t letting go of Shepard’s arm.

“Yeah, if you’re into that.” Shepard scoffed, attempting to get his arm out of Vega’s grip, but not really trying all that hard.

“Maybe I am.” The way James had said that was all too inviting. Or maybe he was misinterpreting it, thinking too much into it but James was closer than usual.

“Commander...” James had started something but Shepard cut him off.

“Shepard. Or John, anything but that.” Shepard scowled, straining to see Vega’s face to try and read him. What was the man thinking? There were a few intense moments between them, but that was it. Shepard wanted to think that he was reading this all wrong..

“Okay, fine. John.” James usually ignored him when he asked constantly to be called either by his first or last name by him. It send a shiver down his spine to hear his own name come out of Vega’s lips. It distracted him enough to not tune into Vega’s hand trailing up his arm right away. There were plenty of hints, Shepard guessed. It was strange though, Vega pulling this. He was younger, wasn’t it a stereotype where the older guy was pulling the moves? “I’ve always found you good looking, Shepard. Too bad you can’t see in these glasses.” James poked at them from where they rested on his nose, John gulped.

“This isn’t...” Shepard started but a hand placed at the side of his neck made him stop. It had been a while since anyone has touched him at all. He never let it.

“Just shut up and let it happen.” James’ voice rumbled a little closer than it had been before. The end of the world was on it’s way, so why should he worry about things like this? Instead of trying to figure out what to do to fight the Reapers, they stuck him in a room to put him on trial. Yes, he turned himself in, but they didn’t believe him at all. Told him he was insane.

It wasn’t tentative at all, Vega knew what he wanted. Roughly, the man brought his hands to the back of the older marine’s head and kissed him.Vega was all muscle, and his kiss was strong. It was a little awkward for John, it had been years since he had worn glasses on his face. It was easy to get them smashed between the two of them. After a few blind and stunned moments, Shepard returned the kiss eagerly. While he was slightly hesitant before, the feeling of this man’s lips against his was just going straight to his dick. There were regs, and Shepard was even surprised Vega was willing to break them right now.

Teeth, that’s what the kiss needed. James teeth pulled at Shepard’s bottom lip, making him gasp. The gasp was the objective, for Vega deepened the kiss then. Hands fell onto Shepard’s hips, thumbs pressing into the dip above his waistline. He was beginning to briefly wonder how exactly this was going to play out. “Shit.” Vega murmured against the other man’s lips as Shepard began the game as well, hands gripping onto Vega’s firm ass. With a small amount of force, Vega guided Shepard a few feet over to the table where the contents of the box were emptied onto. Shepard leaned against it as one of Vega’s hands was shoved up the front of his shirt.The warm hand trailed up his abs and Shepard shivered at the touch. Breaking the kiss, John moved to bite lightly onto the side of Vega’s neck, making the man twitch. Finding joy in that find, John smirked and ran his tongue against the other’s skin before he began a deep suck. Sure, someone would probably notice the mark it would make, but it was up to Vega on how to handle it. He was a big boy.

Vega was turning into butter at the attention Shepard was giving him. This caused Shepard to grin and move his hand from Vega’s backside and to his belt. It was quick work, military regulation belts didn’t have those annoying buckles. With those loose, James’ pants were soon pooled around his ankles. Seeming to regain his composure at this, Vega took hold of Shepard’s hands and held them at his side. Raising a questioning eyebrow John tried to look at Vega but his vision was still blurred with the old wire glasses. “What?” Shepard finally blurted out, becoming slightly annoyed. It seemed like James was just staring at him.

“Nothing, Commander.” He could hear the grin in the man’s voice, cocky little bastard. “You just look really hot with those glasses.” Vega leaned in and pressed a kiss against the dip in John’s collarbone. His lips trailed up to Shepard’s ear, he breathed hotly against it for a few moments. Biting the earlobe softly as he spoke, Shepard’s groin tightened as he listened. “It would be so hot to watch you suck my dick with them on.” It didn’t help that briefly Vega’s hand moved to Shepard’s crotch and squeezed. It did sound hot, fuck he wanted to do it. “Get you dirty.” It was a whisper, but enough to get Shepard’s breath to hitch. Usually when he did this sort of thing, neither of them spoke. John felt like he missed out on something great, hearing Vega’s voice against him.

Changing their positions, Shepard was soon quickly on his knees. Not wanting to seem too eager, Shepard kissed at the inside of Vega’s thighs and rubbed his hands against James’ calves. Up so close, Shepard could see that the man had quite the hard on. Shepard moved in closer and breathed against the other man’s crotch. The fabric of his briefs were damp with pre-cum. Slowly, Shepard circled his tongue around where he assumed the head of Vega’s penis was through the fabric. From the sound James made, he probably guessed right. John nipped at the fabric barricading him from James’ cock, breathing against it heavier. His face was nearly right up against the other male’s still clothed crotch. Vega’s breath quickened as Shepard decided to put what he could into his mouth with Vega still wearing his grey briefs. James’ dog tags clanked together as he leaned over, placing a hand at the back of John’s scalp. Rubbing against the buzzed hair, John mused over the fact over his decision to always keep his hair clean like this. The thought of James’ fingers clinging to his hair sent a throb deep in his groin, too bad. “Fuck.” James shifted, his knee slightly bumping Shepard in the head. “Stop being such a tease.” With a chuckle, Shepard ran his teeth against the now moist fabric as his fingers danced around the waistband. It was another few moments before Shepard pulled at Vega’s briefs, pulling them down to release James’ penis. It bobbed right in front of Shepard’s face, pre-cum leaking at the tip. It was thick, Shepard ran his tongue over his chapped lips. Breifly wondered what it would feel like buried deep in his ass.

Chasing away any other wandering thoughts, John closed his eyes and lightly kissed the side of Vega’s length.Shepard could tell that Vega sucked in a deep breath, the way he moved indicated his stomach sucked in. Shepard ran his tongue all the way down to the point where his cock met his balls. Vega was surprisingly well groomed, pubic hair short and neat. It tickled against Shepard’s nose.

“Ah.” Vega attempted to stifle a gasp as soon as Shepard wrapped his lips around the head of Vega’s dick. Swirling his tongue around, Shepard tasted the other man. He also smelled faintly of sweat, most likely from working out at least daily. It fit James, as the only other smell was soap. Anything else would have been overwhelming. Slowly, Shepard took Vega in and did nothing else other than swoop his tongue against the flesh. He was getting used to the feeling of him inside of his mouth, letting his jaw extend to accommodate the man. Shepard’s hands went behind Vega, resting on the dip of his back right above his buttocks. Thumbs circling, mostly to have them do something.

“Yeah, just like that.” Vega’s voice was husky, his fingers were absently rubbing at Shepard’s short hair. The sound of James’ voice made Shepard open his eyes to look up at the man. His eyes were wide open staring down at Shepard, biting down onto his bottom lip. Shepard couldn’t see that too well, so he looked over the brim of the glasses. The stare was intense, and it urged Shepard to get started. As best he could, John took in more of Vega. Bobbed his head down once and pulled back. With a slight smack of John’s lips, Vega was out of Shepard’s mouth. It wasn’t for long but that didn’t stop Vega from mewling out a short whine of protest, and if he was going to say anything it was stopped once Shepard took him in once more.

Shepard’s movements weren’t that fast at first, not wanting to have this over quickly. Risking it, Shepard tried to bring Vega into his throat, though he gagged briefly. This caused John to pull back, taking a little time to breathe. Wiping at the tears that formed at his eyes, Shepard grinned and looked up at James. “Sorry.” James just shook his head with a slight hum, a pleased expression on his face.

“Just get back to sucking.” James brought a thumb to Shepard’s lips. Darting his tongue out briefly, Shepard took he man’s thumb past his lips for a moment while closing his eyes.

“Whatever you say, Lieutenant.” Shepard breathed, nipping at the marine’s thumb. Vega chuckled and pulled his hand back to move it to the back of Shepard’s head. Slightly guiding the man back to his cock, James’ head went back once Shepard took him into his mouth again. It was a much faster pace, with Shepard’s eyes watering up again. Closing his eyes, John concentrated on breathing. On the way James’ was slightly moving his hips to the way John was bobbing his head. It was almost a few steps below of Vega just fucking into Shepard’s mouth full on. Not that John would protest. Shepard hummed in pleasure at the thought of it, causing James to gasp at the added stimulation.

James was looking down at Shepard again, the way his cheeks hollowed out when he alternated between bobbing and a deep suck send a tightness to his balls. The glasses perched on Shepard’s nose were slightly stained from the tears, it just looked so dirty. It was a strange way to see the man, on his knees sucking Vega’s cock nearly desperately. The man gave good head, a hidden talent. “Ah, shit.” James’ gasped, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment. Shepard was going to keep going, though Jame’s hand gripped the back of his neck.

Vega’s hand pulled Shepard’s head away from his cock with a slight pop, Shepard blinked his eyes open from the absence. Looking up, James looked right back down at him. James’ other hand was soon quickly working at fisting his member. In a few short tugs and a hiss, James unloaded onto Shepard. The man had expected it, welcomed it even. His tongue was extended to catch any of Vega’s semen, though it mostly landed on Shepard’s glasses and cheeks. John licked his lips and swallowed. Vega had stared at that the whole time. Leaning over slightly, Shepard brought his tongue to the head of Vega’s cock, catching the mess. “Shit.” Vega mumbled, stroking the back of Shepard’s head lightly. “You look good like that.”

“Lips around your cock?” Shepard grinned, sucking the head one last time and moving to kiss Vega’s belly for a moment. Hitching his breath, Vega only made a noise in the back of his throat in response. Standing up, Shepard took the glasses off of his face after wiping at the cum. Placing the dirty glasses on Vega’s face, Shepard ground his teeth against Vega’s lips briefly while trying not to grin.

“My turn, kid.”


End file.
